


Would you go with me?

by Toyabear



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, I'm hella late, i struggled, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toyabear/pseuds/Toyabear
Summary: Percy's planning they're first date with his usual meticulousness. Life doesn't go to plan.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/ Luna Lovegood
Comments: 14
Kudos: 10
Collections: With Love Weasley





	Would you go with me?

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [With_Love_Weasley](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/With_Love_Weasley) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Character A plans a totally romantic date. Character B falls ill and isn't sure they'll be up to it, but pushes through because they know that A worked hard on it.

“Would you go with me?” Luna thought that her secret dream would be impossible. But a week ago the hero of her heart asked that very question. She was lighter than a feather remembering his words and the earnest look on his face. After the war, she thought that she’d lost all of her dreams. Watching as friends tried to pick up the pieces of a truly horrific time she felt...weightless adrift and disconnected from the world around her. She tried to make it back down to earth, after all her father needed her to be his tether but...Luna herself had lost her sense of direction. She found herself drifting off in the middle of conversations, having flashbacks to her time at Malfoy Manor. Sleep didn’t help, as her dreams carried their own tragedies with it. Her sense of self really took a beating after that fateful day in May. So much violence and death… But...rebuilding with Percy helped bring that sense back to her. Watching him from her window helped her to center her days, remind her that she was alive and gave her a hope to hold onto even when there seemed to be nothing else. And it turns out that Percy felt the same way.

And so when Percy asked her, “would you go with me?” Luna didn’t even hesitate. The pleased look on his face made her heart beat faster. Enveloped in his warm scent she thought that nothing could bring her down. A fact which made her current circumstances that much more unappealing. A nit-warbler bite. A small flying creature that tended to follow death, they resembled locusts in looks and were twice as nasty. Their venom would slowly enter the bloodstream and cause a nasty sickness. You might not even realize you were bitten for days afterward they were so insidious. Luckily the treatment was a simple potion that could have the infected person to rights within a few hours. Your system might pass it in a week or so but it was just better to take the potion.

The medi-witch finished running her diagnostic. “You’ve got a nasty nit-warbler bite alright. Good on you to recognize it right away and get treated.” Luna nodded her head absently at the diagnosis seemingly ignoring the approving tone of the mediwitch filling out her treatment parchment. If it wasn’t for the fact that the antidote to nit-warbler poison was currently a controlled substance she wouldn’t even be here. She knew her magi-zoology, thank you very much. One didn’t just take NEWT level Magical Creatures with Hagrid and not know basic facts. That was just a matter of survival. Luna sneezed.

“I’m afraid we’re out of the antidote currently, Ms. Lovegood. There’s been an outbreak of the little beasties in this area, so you’ll just have to hold tight until the next owl shipment.” The witch blathered on running an antiseptic charm over her wand and replacing her gloves in preparation to leave Luna’s treatment bay.

Luna felt her heart stutter. No. “When will that be?” she asked, more sharply than she’d intended but this was an emergency. Please don’t say…

“In three business days I’m afraid. Sorry to ruin your week-end lovey, but its best if you stayed quarantined at home for this. Your symptoms will only get worse until the antidote arrives. Fortunately, the shipment’s coming rather quickly. Unfortunately you’ll most likely feel like death warmed over by the time it gets here.” That last bit was muttered, and Luna assumed that the words weren’t meant for her ears. She shivered feeling the sting of the bite intensify.

The dour words spoken by that medi-witch felt almost prophetic in retrospect, Luna mused later that night shivering in bed. She was huddled in bed trying to sleep despite the cramping in her stomach. No position was comfortable. The blonde groaned knowing that tomorrow’s date with Percy would just have to be put off. As she got up to send the owl, Perseus, Percy’s owl flew into her room. Groaning as she slid out of bed, she walked over to his chosen perch, her desk, and removed the letter waiting for her. Tracing her name on the outside of the parchment she didn’t notice her lips quirking up into a faint smile. Percy had written to her. Looking up through the window she noticed that his room was darkened and empty. He must be working late at the Archives again. She shivered, and a cough tore through her chest. Curse this bite! The symptoms left her feeling weak and wretched. Smoothing out the parchment she accidentally crumpled during her fit, she opened the tiny scroll:

Looking forward to tomorrow and all the days to follow with you,

Yours,

Percival Ignatius Weasley

Luna’s lower lip trembled and her eyes prickled. Absently tracing the beautiful written W, she sighed, her heart in anguish. Collapsing on her bed she held the letter close to her heart. How could she even think of canceling on Percy? Perfect Prefect Percival. A particularly bad cramp hit her then. She groaned, reaching for her next sip of pain potion. Luna curled up and tried to sleep hopefully she would feel better in the morning.

The next thing Luna knew was that a warm hand was stroking her sweat soaked hair. A quiet voice calmed her when she tried to ask any questions. Not strong enough to continue she did as the calm voice bade, and slowly went back to sleep. Several hours later she woke slowly. The first thing she noticed was the absence of the burning sensation in her shoulder. The second was Percy slumped in a chair quietly dozing by her bedside. Luna gaped a bit to see lanky Percy curled up in slumber, a damp flannel clutched in one hand. Looking at her desk, she saw the Nit-warbler antidote sitting empty along with a fever reducer and a new vial of pain reliever. “Oh, Percy…” she said softly in amazement. After taking care of her father for so long and being so used to caring for her own pains and ailments alone, it felt a bit foreign to register that someone was interested in taking care of _her_.

Percy stirred a bit upon hearing Luna but didn’t wake. Luna smiled at his figure but her bladder reminded her that it’d been quite sometime since she last emptied it. She slipped off the bed and headed to the loo to freshen up.

When she came back, Percy was stirring. She smiled and kissed him on the forehead. “My moon,” he murmured. Ruffling his hair she beamed at him. “Thank you for caring for me, Percy,” she whispered. He blushed. “Of course Luna. I just wished I would have known to come sooner.” That reminded her: how did he know that she was under the weather?

She asked him as much. Percy explained, “When you didn’t show up for our date, I grew concerned. It’s not like you to blow people off like that. So I tracked down your father and asked him about you. He didn’t know so I came to visit you and find out what happened.” Luna gaped at Percy, her eyes shining with tears. “Yo-you went through that much trouble...for me?” she queried. Percy gazed back at her earnestly. “I know what we have is fairly new but...I’m committed to you and I felt fairly certain that you, well, that you feel the same.” Luna couldn’t help herself. She flung herself into his arms and squeezed him tight. Percy returned her embrace with the same enthusiasm.

Later, they were lying down together in Luna’s small bed. Percy insisted that she still needed time to recover. Luna expressed dismay that she managed to miss the date anyway, and concern about the plans that he made. Percy flushed again. Luna absently wondered how far the red went. When his color only deepened she realized she’d said that out loud. He sighed and hugged her close. Percy hadn’t really let go of her since that morning, He was either touching her or brushing against her, or even laying close beside her like right now. Luna loved it. For her own part she couldn’t stop touching him either. “It was only a small picnic,” he admitted. Luna’s heart melted. She reached out a small hand and stroked his cheek. “You made it yourself didn’t you?” she asked tenderly. Percy nodded. She sighed happily and borrowed into his front. “Then it’s perfect,” she proclaimed. “I just want to spend time with you Percy. I don’t care about what we do. A picnic, this. No time with you is wasted. And thank you for taking care of me while I was sick.”

Percy kissed her forehead. “It’s my pleasure to take care of you. I hope you’ll let me do that for a long time.” Luna burrowed into him and just basked in his scent and his presence. As she drifted off to sleep, her mind replayed when he asked her out for the first time, “Would you go with me?” And her response? “Anywhere, Percy.”


End file.
